1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water conditioning systems, and particularly to faucet mountable water conditioning devices.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Faucet-mounted water treatment devices have been in use for several years. Conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are often used to filter water in domestic applications, such as, in a kitchen or bathroom sink. Conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices offer several advantages over other water treatment devices. Some of these advantages include relatively low cost and the ability to install the device at the source of water.
Unfortunately, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices also have various drawbacks. For example, mounting and dismounting of conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices can be difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are compatible with a limited number of faucet designs; and thus, require additional adaptors or relatively complicated installation procedures.
Additionally, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are relatively bulky. Due to their size, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices limit space in the sink and otherwise interfere with domestic activities commonly conducted in the sink. In connection with their relatively bulky size, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are aesthetically unappealing.
In addition to the foregoing, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices have a relatively complicated construction. Indeed, conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices can include numerous complicated parts. Thus, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are relatively expensive to produce. Furthermore, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices require the entire assembly to be disconnected from the faucet in order to replace the filter element.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in faucet-mounted water treatment devices that can be addressed.